quick_paced_killinfandomcom-20200214-history
Sugar May
Appearance Sugar has white hair with blue ends and dark blue eyes. She has pale skin and often wears different kinds of sweaters and a blue skirt, with white kneesocks and brown shoes. She doesn't wear any accessories, but she is sometimes seen carrying her headphones around her neck. She once appeared in her pajamas in the dining room. Personality After she awoke, she was confused and often indifferent and cool about things, but since then has gained some more personality. She immediately switched to a nickname basis with Jimin in response to him calling her "Cupcake", and has since then been often rude. She was also rude when she saw Jimin in the rec room, but after he broke down she became mellow and amiable, often comforting him. However, that quickly changed after she watched her Motivation. She entered a state of shock and was drugged by Desmond, often having panic attacks and hallucinations (but not remembering them). Since then she became more vary, withdrawn and sad, even to the point where she concluded that she was "worthless" and "was nothing but a mere, simple unimportant pawn (as if she already wasn't)". Her idea of hope dimmed as she recovered from her amnesia, but she feels indifferent about that. Synopsis Pre-Despair She was an orphan and was often teased and bullied by her past classmates. In her Motivation appeared 3 figures, her apparent "only friends". She didn't talk much about them, but she often commented little details, like "she often made banners", "her hands were smeared from coal" and "his eyes were just as green". Post-Despair Sugar was one of the last students to wake up, and at first she missed her Motivation and Monobear's speech. She also missed the first trial. She suffered an injury when Jimin tried to take his own eye out. She stood on his back with a box of knives, and he pushed her, resulting her to drop her box and get stabbed in the back. Since then Sugar couldn't skate and often complained about how she couldn't stretch and slouch properly. After watching her Motivation, Sugar often gets hallucination and panic attacks. She keeps muttering stuff about her dead friends, and she is scared the most by "Curly". Apparently, the hallucination always stands in the corner of the room with her back turned, and their hands are claws. Relationships Sugar doesn't socialize much because she grew suspicious with the students. 'Jimin '- Jimin was one of the first people she met, but he was introduced to her by Hisaki (I believe). After Jimin broke down, their relationship quickly progressed to the point where they're best friends. He also often comforted her during her episodes and helped her relax when she told him that she couldn't sleep. Sugar had become a bit wary and uncomfortable around him recently, though, because he "started acting weird". He also doesn't believe her claims about how she was insane and that he shouldn't worry about her anymore. Their relationship is currently platonic, but Sugar is starting to suspect that it has turned into a platonic-romantic one. 'Desmond '- She became friends with Desmond after he treated her injury. He helped her find her headphones, and always talked in a quiet voice. After he drugged her and told her that she tried to kill him, Sugar was in denial and since then started suspecting Desmond. She came to terms with the fact that she was insane later, but still avoids him till now. She said that she should get a check-up by him, though. 'Kouu '- She helped Kouu find her lens, but that was it. After Kouu supported Desmond's theory, she started disliking her. 'Choshi '- Choshi attempted to talk to her after the 4th trial in hopes of cheering her up. Sugar told Choshi to never talk to her again during a hallucination, but later tripped and got help by Choshi. She talked to her about relationships, and Sugar stated that Desmond was merely an acquaintance and that Jimin was her best friend (though she wondered if her last statement was correct). Category:Season one Category:Student